


a kind of galaxy and its contents

by atoneformylove



Series: heavy heart [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Implied Romance, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoneformylove/pseuds/atoneformylove
Summary: jungsu felt insignificant.





	a kind of galaxy and its contents

**Author's Note:**

> i hate that i wrote this instead of writing what i really wanted to finish

There has to be something about his train of thoughts that must've affected the kind of path he's walking on. He pondered and wondered for an hour, a day, a week if he could make sure that he hasn't forgotten his name. His vision blurred and the shadows and reflections of himself in his mind created a monstrous imagery and he was so sure that in that fraction of seconds, he wasn't himself.

He held tightly onto his shirt, pulling it down more by each time he hears the sown strings snap. Maybe he could forget his name, after all, maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal as long as there are remnants of his heart left behind. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry, he wanted to be on his knees and apologize for all the wrongdoings he's done – yet he was still unsure – though he knew nothing of what is supposedly a mistake.

In his train of thoughts, right at the front, practically the first thing he thought of was: something must've gone wrong in the way for all these to happen. Then a gazillion of questions come chained to it and each time his mind sets itself into pondering mode, the connection gets longer. He was worn out, exhausted, and all he wanted was for him to accept his silent apologies.

"You can't do that," he said, and Jungsu remembered clearly before the two parted ways, "you can't do that, Jungsu."

"I can't do what, Chul?"

"You can't just fucking enter and exit like that. What am I to you?"

At that instant, Jungsu considered few answers, the sweet and expected clichés and the questionable ones; instead, he went with an option that wasn't thought of properly, "Chul, to me you're like the galaxy. You're such a significant existence, you're beautiful and you're filled with magnificence. If it wasn't for you I won't be here, Chul. You're enormous, dangerous, and I don't know – honestly, I don't know – because you're capable of destroying me, you have full access to everything I own, including myself. Chul, I'd love to say I loved you with my whole heart, but you see, my heart wasn't even as big as yours. You're so great, Chul, and I am nothing. I am that spark of dust in the midst of your spaciousness. I can't believe I would be saying this about myself, but that's what I am and that's what you are." He stopped.

"But, Chul, I loved you. We loved each other, but the universe was against us and I can no longer be more insignificant than I already was to you."

 


End file.
